tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Miwa, under the name Karai, is the adopted daughter of the evil Shredder and a villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Not much is known about her, but she debuted in the episode New Girl In Town. She was Leonardo's crush. History The only facts we know about her is that Karai is ''Miwa (or was anyway) and that on the night Shredder killed Tang Shen, before the final battle, he devised a plan. He could battle Splinter, kill Tang Shen, and have a daughter of his own. While those events were happening, some of the Foot Ninja, broke in to the house to kidnap Miwa and take her to their hideout on Shredders orders. This lead Splinter to believe that Miwa was dead. Which means that Shredder knows that Splinter or the Turtles will never expect her to take the fight to them. Over the past 16 years, Shredder raised Miwa (naming her Karai) teaching her Ninjitsu and planting the idea that the roles between Shredder and Splinter were switched on the night of the fire in Japan. Miwa was raised by the Shredder, taught ninjitstu by the Shredder, and she serves the Shredder still. But there's something about Miwa that's different. She's not like the Shredder. And because of that, Miwa is going to have to make a choice, between serving Shredder, or serving her own sense of honor. We can only hope, she'll make the right choice. 'New Girl In Town:' Karai makes her debute in this episode. She attemps to kill Leo by hitting him with blinding powder and then killing him but she does not. Later, she encounters Leo in an alley and duels him. They exchange some talk like idendifying each other's Katana and that Karai does not mind Shredder's vendetta but she thinks that he needs a hobby. She says that the reason she didn't kill Leo when she had the chance was because of the fact that she thinks of him as the first thing in the city that does not bore her, indicating that she may have feelings for him. She tells him that she thinks that Leo doesen't really want to be a good guy. She tells him to meet him at the Byrley Buidling at midnight. She tries to get him to steal the sword of Miyamotu Musashi but he doesen't. When Snakeweed locates Raph, she throws her ''juji-ken ''at Leo and leaves with a cunning "sayonara." 'The Alien Agenda- 'She returns and witnesses the gang fighting the Kraang. She decides to tell Shredder, but he does not believe her and he reminds her that Splinter "wronged" her. She later finds him on top of an apartment where she duels him and Leo tells her that if she dares to lay one finger on his brothers, he will personally kill her. She later meets the gang in the World Wide Genome Project. She presses a button that creates Justin and leaves the facility with a Kraangdriod. She arrives at her HQ with the sample. Shredder approves of her discovery when it proves useful, ending with her smiling evilly. 'Enemy of my Enemy-''' Karai returns this time admitting that her relationship with her father is somewhat strongly negative and abusive. She also tries to make an alliance with the turtles. In the end she saves Shredder twice from the team. And she actually admits that she is the Shredder's daughter... or so she thought. ''Karai's Vendetta- ''Karai appears again to caputre April. She meets her under the alliasis "Harmony" (the name Miwa means Beautiful Harmony). She then reveals her identidy by trying to feed April turtle soup. She then battles April and wins only to be defeated when April mentions losing her mother, causing Karai to hesitate. Quotes *"You're adorable. Stupid but adorable." *"I like your brother Leo, he's almost as entertaining as you." *Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "Highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I gotta." *Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?" *Raph: She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am." *(After being told that the Kraang are dangerous) "I like'em already." *"Booyakasha? What does that even mean?" *"He drives me crazy, because he's my father!" *"My names Karai." *"Not bad." *"Sayonara." *"You lost your mother?" *I trusted you Leo, I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that! *You really know how to treat a girl. *So this April O'Neil's the center of everything? *My name's Harmony. *Oh I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve. *This should be fun. *I understand...father. *They don't do much outside their little houses. *I don't get it, you're the center of an alien invasion, protected by mutants, and being trained by a great ninja master. What makes you so special? *Karai: That's all he talks about Revenge, revenge, revenge. Leo: SO i take it you don't approve? Karai: No I'm cool with it, I just think he needs a hobby. Trivia * Karai has a similar facial appearance and personality with Princess Azula from Nickelodeon's other animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Karai appears to be jealous of April due to her being special for everyone. * It could be possible that Shredder lied to her saying that Splinter killed Tang Shen, judging on how he talked in "Alien Agenda." * Karai used Harmony as a false name when she first met April. Miwa means Beautiful Harmony in japanese. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans